Saviours Blessing
by Katari Michelos
Summary: In which Lucien gets more than he bargained for when a beautiful saviour enters the library... Please review!


Saviours Blessing

Disclaimer: I don't own Sandman. That honor belongs to Neil Gaimen.

A/N: Carmen Prolux is my creation. I figured there should be a female saviour of the Silver City. Her roles are explained in this fanfic. Set before Guilty Pleasures.

It is a normal day in the Dreaming when Carmen Prolux enters the realm as herself, very much awake and aware of her surroundings. She has come here for a bit of rest, which rather surprises Daniel when he hears her request. He doesn't know much about saviours, to be sure, but he wonders if they are even allowed to take breaks from… whatever it is they do, he muses as he regards Carmen, who waits patiently outside the gates of the castle to be let in. Making his decision, Daniel orders the gatekeepers to let Carmen through. Nodding her thanks, Carmen walks the castle, looking for someplace quiet she can just rest. She ends up in the library, where she silently settles down to read…

Lucien is reshelving books when he comes across Carmen, who is sitting directly where his books need to go, reading quietly. Much to his surprise, he finds that Carmen is… attractive, to put it bluntly. Lucien has only found one girl attractive in his rather long lifetime, and said girl was head over heels for Lord Morpheus, much to Lucien's dismay. Attractive or no, however, Carmen is still in his way, so Lucien very pointedly clears his throat in her direction.

"Ah-_hem._ Could you kindly move?" he asks.

"Why? I'm reading, and I'm comfortable here." Carmen replies, looking up reluctantly from her book. Upon seeing Lucien's expression, she raises an eyebrow, eyeing him with a rather curious expression that unnerves Lucien slightly.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asks, shifting nervously.

"Trying to figure out how old you are. You look my age." Carmen replies, getting up with an elegance that Lucien secretly admires. Kneeling down, Lucien starts reshelving his books, one eye on Carmen as he considers whether to tell her he doesn't have an age- he just appears old depending on how well the Dreaming is maintained at the moment.

"I really don't have an age, I'm afraid. " Lucien replies, his attention leaning towards his books. Carmen considers him, for a moment, mulling over his answer. Then, a shy smile appears on her face, along with a faint tinge of pink, much to Carmen's embarrassment.

"For not having an age, I think you look rather handsome, if you don't mind me saying so." Carmen states, sounding rather shy. Lucien doesn't know how to respond to the sudden compliment- in fact, he's gone red, and is staring at the book in his hand with glassy eyes, as though he's not really seeing it. For Lucien's mind is currently whirring in a heady mixture of excitement and disbelief, which overrides his normally ordered thoughts.

"E…excuse me? Did you… just say… I was handsome?" Lucien stammers finally, trying to will his thoughts into some semblance of order. Carmen nods in reply, hoping she hasn't offended whoever she's just talking to. Realizing that Carmen has given a silent affirmative to his question, Lucien tries to quell the odd feeling that has currently risen up in his soul, hoping to seem in control of his thoughts. _Just because she thinks your handsome does not mean she has feelings for you! _He tells himself sternly, banishing the thoughts of the two of them together to the back of his head.

"Uh, have I offended you? If so, I'm sorry…" Carmen inquires after several moments of silence, mentally kicking herself in the knee. _Nice going, Carmen. You probably offended him. Next time, keep your mouth shut if you think someone's handsome! _She thinks, wishing she had kept silent now. Figuring she's ruined any chance she may have, Carmen turns to leave- and is stopped by Lucien's gentle, slightly nervous reply.

"You have not offended me, Miss. As a matter of fact, I thank you for the compliment."

"Y-you're welcome?" Carmen says slowly, turning back around to face Lucien, who is now upright and smiling, albeit nervously, in Carmen's direction. Realizing that he's nervous, Carmen decides it's safe for her to make a move, and she flashes Lucien a dazzling, genuine smile, winking at him cautiously.

"Surely someone as handsome as you is used to being complimented?" Carmen teases, inwardly nervous. Saviours are good at many things, Carmen knows, but flirting is, to her knowledge, not one of them. She can turn water to wine, she can cure the occasional disease, but Carmen has never flirted with anyone before, and she knows it.

"Not by someone as beautiful as you are, my dear." Lucien admits, wondering how that term of affection slipped out. He finds Carmen's smile to be rather enticing, and has unconsciously stepped closer to her, peering down curiously into Carmen's gray eyes. _Get a grip, as Mervyn would say. You don't even know who she is! _Lucien tells himself sternly, stepping a respectful distance away. He has no idea why he's acting like this, towards a complete stranger no less, and is determined to keep cool, lest he somehow offend the beautiful woman in front of him.

_Did he just admit he likes me? _Carmen wonders, face turning red at Lucien's comment. She stands there for a moment, gazing at the tall man, before clearing her throat nervously. _May as well tell him who I am now, so I can handle the rejection that much quicker. _

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Carmen Prolux, a Saviour of the Silver City." Carmen says, bowing politely. Lucien looks at her in sheer amazement, before adjusting his glasses nervously, a worried look on his face,

_Now I'm in trouble _is all Lucien can think as he stares at Carmen, a worried expression on his face. He has no doubt in his mind that once Lord Daniel finds out what he's done, he's going to be punished. Flirting with Saviours is off-limits to anyone, even Endless- Lucien can almost hear Destiny's solemn, monotone voice pronounce his death as punishment for what he's done. "F-forgive me, Saviour… I meant no offense…" he stammers in Carmen's direction, looking anywhere but at her.

"What are you apologizing for? I'm not mad at you." Carmen says, confused by Lucien's expression and apology. Carmen knows the rules, but knows they apply only to MALE Saviours- she's the only female Saviour she knows of, so she goes by different rules.

"You're not mad at me? But Saviours aren't allowed to have…" Lucien exclaims, surprised and relieved by Carmen's statement. If Carmen is not mad at him, that means he's not in trouble- at least, he hopes so.

"MALE Saviours can't have relationships. I'm female, in case you haven't noticed." Carmen laughs, smiling at the stunned and relieved Lucien, who is clutching the edge of a bookshelf for support.

"If that is the case, Carmen… then I suppose you would not mind if I humbly admitted that I find you attractive? Before I forget, I am called Lucien. I do apologize for not saying so earlier." Lucien tells Carmen, a rather hopeful smile on his face. Carmen smiles back, blushing pink at Lucien's admission, which causes Lucien to turn red upon notice.

"I forgive your earlier forgetfulness, Lucien. To be honest, I rather like you…" Carmen admits shyly, causing Lucien to feel slightly elated. "My dear, that is the best thing I've heard all day"


End file.
